Crave You
by PuppetOfDarkness
Summary: When leaving Daylight Town, Cypress thought that he and Lyanne would be alone forever. That is, until Marina got in a break up with Sora. Now that she's moved in, things begin to heat up between Cypress and Marina...but then it turns to something ugly. What will Cypress do, will he be able to accept the friendship Lyanne and Marina have?
1. Chapter 1

**Craving You**

Daylight Town: A world between light and dark, day and night. Barely any people and a lot of quiet streets. Daylight Town is the home of many familiar faces. We have Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Xion, Marina, Sami, Akemi and many more. So many friends, all living in one quiet town. "This house sure is empty." said a voice, staring into an empty room. It was a young boy with a black shirt and a white cllar, sicking out the shirt. His zipper was an anagram silver "X". He had baggy black pants and boots, a checkered wristband and a black and white ring on his right two fingers. The voice belonged to Roxas. The boy who was both Cypress' roommate and like a brother. He was staring inside of Cypress' room, which was now empty. It had been almost two years, since he took off. "Hard to believe, isn't it?" said a voice, on the side of him. It was a girl with short/long hair. She had a black top on, black skirt and black boots. It was Xion. It seemed, in the two years since Cypress was gone, not only has Daylight Town changed, but so have there appearances. "But he had his reasons, right?" Roxas asked her. "Yeah, he did. But we'll see him again." Xion said, reassuring him. "Yeah, I guess your right." Roxas said, closing the door, behind him. It was the same situation with Lyanne's room. She left her house to Namine, giving her a house of her own.

In a new house, the sunlights ray was shining through the window and shining on somebody's face. Wanna know who's face it was...it was mine. Cypress Fairchild Flynn. The bright light forced me to wake up. I looked to my right side and saw Lyanne, sleeping next to me. I yawned and got out of bed. When I opened the door, I saw a door, down the hall, nearly opened. I peeked in and Saw Mizuki and Vanitas still sleeping. I smiled at them and closed the door. After leaving Daylight Town, Mizuki and Vanitas were looking for a lace to get away...same as me and Lyanne. So we decided to move in together. I got dressed, made the others breakfast (when they got up) and watched TV, in the living room. Befoe I knew it, Lyanne was already awake. "Goodmorning hunnie." Lyanne said, half asleep. She sat on the couch, next to me. "Have a nice sleep?" she asked me. "Yeah, I made you and the other breakfast, if your hungry." I said to her. "I'll eat later, right now, I wanna lay her." she said to me. "Alright then." I said, as I continued to watch TV. A few hours later, Mizuki and Vanitas wake up. "Goodmorning." Mizuki said to Vanitas. "Goodmorning too you too." Vanitas said, smiling to her. "Sleep well?" he asked her. "Of course." she said, smiling at him. She began to get out of bed. "Where are you going?" Vanitas asked.

"I gotta get ready for work." Mizuki said to him. "Come on, can't skip work today and just stay home?" Vanitas asked her. "I would if I could but I'd probably get fired." she said to him. "Just for missing one day?" Vanitas asked, in confusion. Mizuki looked at him, unamused. Vanitas tried to put on a pouty dog face. Mizuki just smiled and crawlied back inot bed. "Fine, just for today." Mizuki said, agreeing to stay with him. "Your the best." Vanitas smiled at her. When she was wide awake, Lyanne took of for work. "Have a good morning." She said to me, before leaving. "I'll try." I said to her. She gave me a kiss goodbye and she left. "That was a weak kis, man." said a voice, making me jump. When I turned around, Vanitas was standing there. "Dude, you really gotta stop doing that." I said to him, getting frustrated. "You call that a kiss?" Vanitas asked, making fun of me. "It was a simple kiss goodbye, what's the big deal?" I askd him. "It was a weak kiss, I'll show you how to really kiss someone." Vanitas said. He pulled me into the kitchen, where Mizuki was eating her breakfast. "What's going on?" Mizuki asked us. Vanitas just grabbed her arm, puling her close and kissing her like crazy. All I could do was watch, see what Vanitas called a "_real kiss_". The kiss lasted for 2 hours, these two just wouldn't stop.

Finally they stopped as Vanitas looked at me, to see my expression. "Is that all?" I asked him, walking off. Vanitas and I didn't have the greatest relationship as roommates but there was always one thing we bonded over...video games. Everyday, me and Vanitas would play our favorite games and jut play, play, play...only until our girls came home. However, since Vanitas convinced Mizuki to miss one day of work, she did some MMD work, editing and stuff like that. WHenever Vanitas got bored, he'd always turn his attention to Mizuki, can'y really blame him, your girl is always more important than a game. Everything went so well, my bestie and I were roommates, my grlfriend and I shared the same room and most of all, my bestie was dating a video game character. Everything was going so well for me. However, that was gonna change, when a few..."misconceptions occured, back in Daylight Town. Marina and Sora got in a fight...eventually, leads them to break up. There was one problem...she had nowhere else to go. Most of her friends homes were either already filled with a bunch of people or were out of town. So there was one person she could rely on.

It was lat at night, the girl were home and we were watching a good movie. I had Lyanne, in my arm, as she rested herself against me. And Vanitas was in the same position. Mizuki was laying on Vanitas. We were enjoying our night...until we got an unsuspected knock at the door. Lyanne got up and answered the door, it was none other than Marina. Lyanne invited her into the house. "Guys, we got a visitor." Lyanne called out to us, walking back to the living room. When we looked, we saw Marina. She explained to us that she got in a fight with Sora and that they broke up and she had nowhere else to go. And of course, Lyanne was a sucker for a sob story so she allowed Marina to stay with us. I already had problems with Marina hanging around Lyanne but now that she and I wanna have our alone time, it'll hard with Marina here. Lyanne and Mizuki gave her a spare room upstairs to sleep in. With that, we all went to bed. Vanitas, Mizuki and of course Lyanne were gonna sleep just fine...but me, this was gonna be a living nightmare. I was never gonna have alone time with Lyanne ever again. I was **_NOT_** ready for this.


	2. Chapter 2

Craving You  
>The next morning, I expected Lyanne to still be in to my surprise, she wasn't. I started to hear laughing and noises, in the hall. When I took a peek, I saw Lyanne and Marina laughing and joking around, in the kitchen. I should've figured as much. Vanitas was probably still asleep with Mizuki...he's the lucky one. Getting to sleep, in his bed with his girlfriend. A few minutes later, I get dressed and I'm on my laptop, chatting online with Roxas. We go on chatting about how much Daylight Town had changed, Alysandra and her kids are doing alright, Terra visits her now and then and we mostly talk about Marina and Sora's break up. I told him that she moved in with us...all thanks to Lyanne. Roxas knew that I had a problem with Marina, especially, whenever she's always around Lyanne. He said I was more than welcomed to come and visit him and Xion. I told him that I would have no problem with that and that I would be on my way. I log out my laptop and take off. I leave the room and walk my way to the door. "Hey, hunnie, where are you going?" Lyanne asked me, with this smile on her face. "Why are you so concerned?" I asked her. "You know I am always concerned." she said to me. I wanted to call her a liar but for some reason, I just couldn't.<p>

"I'm going out, I'll be back tonight." I said. "Wait, why don't you spend time with us?" Lyanne asked me, as she sat with Marina. I glared at Marina, who had a bigger smile than Lyanne. "I think I'll pass." I said, storming out the house. Lyanne and Marina just had a certain look on there face, wondering what happened. I walked past my house and waited at the bus stop, waiting for my ride. 20 minutes later, it hows up and I take off. I just stare out the window, watching as we pass by all the houses, on my street. The bus took an hour to get from my street back to Daylight Town. I got off and I could see my old house. As I was walking, someone called out to me. It was Kairi. It had been so long, since I seen her. "It's good to see you, Cypress." Kairi said, walking up to me. "It's good seeing you too." I said, slightly smiling at her. "How's things with Lyanne?" Kairi asked me. Just then, my smile quickly vanished. "Oh, it's going just great, Marina and her are still glued to the hip." I explained, with an attitude. "You still dislike Marina?" Kairi asked me. "Yes, I do. She's always stuck with Lyanne, **ALWAYS!**" I shouted. Kairi was struck, she had never seen me so upset. "Sorry...anyway, how's my sister?" I asked her. "She's doing great." Kairi said, smiling. "Still living with her?" I asked her. "Yeah, she's been really great to me. Almost like a younger sister." Kairi explained. "Wanna come with me to go see them?" she asked me. I obviously nodded.

Seeing that dork, always put a smile on my face. We made our way to her house and walked through the door. She was there alright, hanging out with Akemi. The two were joking, laughing and watching TV. "Girls!" Kairi shouted out. When they looked out way, there expression was quite shocked. They both ran towards, holding me close. "It's good seeing you guys again." I said, hugging both Sami and Akemi. "Why did you come back?" Sami asked me. "Well, I missed everyone here so I decided to come and visit." I explained to her. "Well, were glad that you came back." Akemi said to me. It was nice to know that they didn't forget me. "Have you left to go see Roxas and Xion?" Kairi asked me. "Not yet, there the reason why I'm here." I said to her. "Well, let's go see them." Sami said, holding my arm and dragging me out her room. The four of us walked all the way to my old house...as I was still being dragged. We walked through the door, we saw Terra, Alysandra and her kids in the living room. "Hey guys." I said, waving with my other hand. They saw me, smiled and waved. We walked upstairs and saw Roxas and Xion. She ran up to me, hugging so tight, I could barely breathe and Roxas shook my hand, and hugged me as well. "It's really good to see you again." Roxas said to me. Me and him were really close, almost like brothers. "So how's Vanitas and Mizuki?" Xion asked.

"Any word from them?" she asked. "They're living with me and Lyanne." I explained. "Really?" Roxas asked me. "Yeah, they are still together." I said to him. "Is there nothing that can break those two apart?" Akemi asked me. "Suprsingly, I don't think so." I said, laughing. We all ended up laughing together. It sure was nice being around my old friends. I felt like I wasn't ignorned, whenever I was with them. Even if they were with there friends, they always remembered that I was around. Back at the house Vanitas cooked up some food and took it back to the room for himself and Mizuki. He crawled back in bed and snuggled next to Mizuki. They just sat there, watching TV. They were too distracted by the Tv that they didn't notice that the snacks were all gone. "You know, Cypress is gone and Lyanne is too busy with Marina. You thinking what I'm thinking?" Vanitas asked Mizuki. "We can't, we agreed, only at night or if were alone, in the house." Mizuki said at him. "They don't barge in, without knocking. Come on, we haven't done it such a long time." Vanitas said, touching Mizuki's body. She blushed and tried to turn away. "You know you enjoy it, whenever we do so." Vanitas said, pulling her closer. He kissed her lips and suck Mizuki in. She feel into his trap and couldn't stop him or herself. Next thing you know, Vanitas turns off the TV, believing it was a distraction.

That night, I returned home and saw that the lights were off. I worked my way to my room, hoping Lyanne or Marina wouldn't notice me. I walked into my room and Lyanne was there waiting for me. "Where were you, I've been waiting for you." Lyanne said to me. "Why, you had Marina to keep you company, you could've hung out with her." I said to her. "I wanted to stay with you the whole time." Lyanne said to me. " "Yeah, I'm sure you did. This is just like Daylight Town, whenever your friends are around, you don't notice me. All you care about is them!" I shouted at her. "Please, let's not fight." Lyanne said, grabbing my hand. I didn't wanna look at her, because I was so upset. "You mean more to me than my friends." Lyanne said. "Sure I do." I said, not trusting her wor. "It's true, yes I do care for the but not as much as I do for you." she said, looking into my eyes. Lyanne can really irritate me with the things she does and says but I can't stay mad at her forever. She was everything to me and she was all I had. if I lost her, I would be so lost, in this world. She hugged me, keeping me close and not letting go. I hugged her back, showing that I was through fighting with her. With that, we went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Craving You  
>The next morning, Vanitas was saying goodbye to Mizuki, as she was leaving for her job. "Do you honestly have to go?" Vanitas asked her. "I already skipped job yesterday, I can't do it again." she explained to him. "Alright then, I guess, I'll have to accept it." Vanitas said, seeming disappointed. "I promise I'll do whatever you want, when I get back." Mizuki said to him. "Whatever I want?" Vanitas asked, with a seductive smirk. "Well...it depends on what you have in mind, I guess." she said to him. With that, she kissed him goodbye and took off for work. Vanitas was going back to his room, when Marina came walking down. "Where does she work?" she asked Vanitas. He looked up quick and saw Marina, still in her sleeping clothes. "She use to work at Bunny Borough but she hated wearing a bunny outfit and decided to quit." Vanitas explained to her. "I see, I never would've expect her to work there." Marina said to him. "Yeah, it was a shock to me as well." Vanitas said, smiling. "Do you know where Lyanne is?" Marina asked. "She and Cypress are probably still asleep." Vanitas said. "Strange, she is usually up at this time." Marina said. "Maybe it has something to do with there little spat they had, last night." Vanitas explained to her. "Spat? What do you mean?" Marina asked. "They got in an argument last night and you two hang out." Vanitas explained.<p>

"So...Cypress has a problem with me hanging out with Lyanne?" Marina asked Vanitas. "He's _ALWAYS_ had a problem with you two hanging out." Vanitas corrected her. "He says that your stealing his girlfriend from him." he went on to explain. Marina was struck at what she was hearing...I hated her all these years but never said anything? "I'm gonna try and talk with him today." Marina said, making a decision. "Ha, good luck with that, he'll never talk with you, trust me I would know." Vanitas said, walking back to his room. Marina was now in a predicament...if I wouldn't speak with her, how would she be able to work things out with me? In mine and Lyanne's room, I was still asleep, it was first time I could sleep in peace. She just stared at me, smiling at how relaxed I seemed, in my sleep. She got out of bed and began getting dressed, because of work. As soon as she opened the door, Marina was right there. "Lyanne." Marina said, in sudden shock. "Marina?" Lyanne said, in sudden shock. "Look, we can't talk right now, I gotta get to work." Lyanne explained to her. "Do you need to leave because of work, or because of him?" Marina asked Lyanne, looking at me. "It's complicated." Lyanne said to her. "It doesn't have to be...why don't you talk to him?" Marina asked her.

"We did. We agreed to spend time together all day today." Lyanne explained. "And your okay with this?" Marina asked Lyanne. "His happiness means so much to me, as long as he's happy, it's all that matters to me." Lyanne explaned to her. "What about your happiness?" Marina asked her. "Look, can we talk about this later?" Lyanne asked, in a rush. "When is later, when I decide to move out of your house?" Marina asked. "I didn't say that. I just need time to convince him to sit down and talk with you." Lyanne explained to Marina. "Explain with her about what?" a voice asked. Lyanne and Marina looked, in the hall and saw me standing there. Lyanne came walking towards me, slowly. "I wanna convince you to talk things over with Marina." Lyanne slowly explained to me. "Why should I?" I asked her. "Because I want things to work out between you two." Lyanne said. "I've got nothing to say." I said, glaring at Marina. I can admit, when I'm in a bad mood over someone or something, I refuse to listen. "Hunnie, please, do this for me." Lyanne said, looking into my eyes. This girl was going to let it go. She wanted me and Marina to be friends...I didn't want to but she left me with no choice. "Fine, I'll do it." I said, giving in, turning the other way. "Great, tonight, both of you will sit down and..." Lyanne began to explain, before I cut her off.

"I said I'll **DO IT** but _I'LL_ decide when we'll talk things over." I said, slamming the door behind me. At 12:27 PM, I was on the phone talking with Sami, complaining that Lyanne was forcing me to talk to Marine, even though I didn't want to. She obviously wasn't on my side, she told me that maybe it was best to talk things over with Marina and try to work things out. I literally rolled my eyes and lied saying that I needed to go. I threw my phone, beside me, on the bed and just stared at the ceiling. The only people in the house was me, Vanitas and Marina. I didn't wanna leave because Marina was probably out, waiting for me to come out and say something. There was one person I could talk but she was busy. I thought about it and decided, what the heck, I'll just call her. Inside a building, Mizuki was working near the desk and the phone rang. She picked it up asking who was calling. Whe she heard my voice, she had an irritated tone. "Are you seriously calling me, while I'm at work?" she asked me. "Hey, I need to talk with someone and who else, my bestie." I explained to her. "Look, I'm busy working whatever it is that you need to talk about, it can wait, when I get back home." she explained, hanging up. I looked at my phone, surprised that she hung up on me. "Unbelievable..." I said, hanging up the phone. I didn't have much to do so I just fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Craving You

After a few hours later, I woke up from sleep. When I looked, Lyanne wasn't there. I figured she was with Marina. I didn't bother seeing if she was there so I left it alone. I walked out the room and headed over to the window to see if Mizuki was here. Her car was near the side of the road so she was here but probably asleep. So I headed to the kitchen and got a drink of water. "Hello, hunnie." said a voice. "it turned around and saw Lyanne, Marina, Mizuki and Vanitas was with her too, all in the living room. "What is this?" I asked them. "Well, we thought that it was time to sit down and talk about what was happening between you and Marina." Lyanne explained to me. "I thought I made it clear that I would decide when we would talk about it." I reminded her. "I know but..." Lyanne tried to explain to me. Marina suddently got up and walked over to me. "Cypress, I want to be friends with you but I want to understand why you hate me so much." Marina said to me. "Because you always hang out with her." I said, pointing at Lyanne. "You need to understand that she has someone else who needs her more than you. Other than that, that's why I dislike you." I explained to her. "Can't we just share the same person? I mean, we both enjoy being with her, can't we work something out?" Marina asked. I looked to Lyanne who seemed faithful that I'd make the right choice.

"I'm sorry but I've made my statement and I will not change my mind." I said walking away. "Come on, Cypress, quit being a girl and deal with the problem!" Vanitas shouted at me. I grew angry, clinching my fist and marching my way towards him. Luckily, Mizuki stood between us, trying to prevent a fight. "Vanitas, there was no call for that." she said to him. I didn't bother saying anything because there was no point. I just turned away and went to my room. I didn't bother wanting to speak to anyone. Not my best friend and not my own girlfriend. The next morning, Everyone was in the kitchen, having breakfast. But not me. I never came out my room. "Where's Cypress?" Mizuki asked. "He won't come out of the room." Lyanne said to her. "He's still pretty upset about last night." Vanitas added. "Probably because of what you said...**YOUR** the one who set him off." Mizuki said to him. "Hey, I'm getting use to your other _worldly situations._" Vanitas explained to her, arguing. Marina said nothing, she just continued to eat. Lyanne just looked back at her door. When Lyanne went to the door to see me, I was still in bed, asleep...or at least, that's what I wanted her to think. She looked disappointed and closed the door. It was like this for quite a while, I never came out of my room, all I did as stay in bed.

But at night, I grew hungry and I couldn't stay in bed any longer. I decided to come out and get a quick bite and head back to my room. "Hello, Cypress." said a voice. I looked at it was the whole group..._once again._ "Look, I don't want to talk about this...can we please just leave this alone?" I asked them. "We can't leave it alone, Cypress." Mizuki said to me. "I know you don't like me being with Marina but she's my closest friend. Please, don't make me choose between you and her." Lyanne begged me. I knew this would be something I couldn't avoid. I had to decide...whether it would cause her pain or cause me pain. "Fine...you can spend time with her." I said softly. "Really? You mean it?" Marina asked, in shock. "Yes." I simply said. Lyanne and Marina hugged each other in happiness. Vanitas and Mizuki just smiled at each other. I said nothing else, I just walked straight back to my room. Before, I closed the door, I looked as Lyanne and Marina talked, in happiness. I then turned back to my room, closing the door. About 5 hours later, Lyanne came in and crawled into bed. "Hunnie, I'm glad you allowed me and Marina to hang out." Lyanne said to me. There was no response. "Hunnie, did you hear me?" Lyanne asked. Yet again, there was no response. She figured she could thank me, in the morning and just smiled and shrugged.

She figured I was asleep and went to bed. But I wasn't, I heard everything she said but chose not to respond. I know it was good that I allowed Marina and Lyanne to be friends and spent time together but I was still hurting inside. I'd never be happy, as long as I stayed in this house, so there was just one other thing to do. The next morning, Lyanne woke up, she noticed a change, in the room...I was no longer there. The only thing on the bed was a single note. It explained that I couldn't be there anymore and that it was better this way. If she wanted to be with Marina, then this was the only way. I was on the bus back to Daylight Town, I called a friend of mine and asked if I could stay with them for some time until I could release the pain inside of me. I didn't take much with me, just a few clothes. I never looked back, I just got on the bus and never looked back...it was better this way. I watched as the roads went by and looked up to the front of the bus. Everyday, I wonder to myself...did I make the right choice? Did I do this for Lyanne or did I believe that I was escaping from the pain like this? I wonder and never get my answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Craving You  
>I've been riding this bus for quite some time but I finally reached my destination. I got off and walked up to the house. I rang the doorbell and it didn't take long for someone to open the door. It was a girl with long brown hair, blues and was wearing a bring blue dress with blue slipper shoes. It was a good friend of mine...her name was Blu. "Cypress? What are you doing here?" she asked me. "I need a place to stay." I simply said to her. "What about your home with Lyanne and Mizuki?" Blu asked. "There's just too much stuff going on there and I can't stay there...could I please come in?" I asked her. "Sure, come on in." Blu said. I walked in, placed my stuff, near the door and I sat on the couch with her. "So...what hapened that made you leave?" Blu asked me. "Well...Marina broke up with Sora and had nowhere to go...so Lyanne allowed her to stay with us." I explained to her. "That was nice of her." Blu said. "A little <strong>TOO<strong> nice." I said, growing upset. "I never liked Marina, especially when she was always with Lyanne, it made me angry. So I chose to let them be together and I..." I explained to her. "You just took off." Blu said, finishing my sentence. "Yeah." I simply said. "Well, since we are close, I will allow you to stay here." Blu said to me. "Thanks, I appreciate it." I said to her. Back at my old house, things weren't going as well as I imagined they would.

The whole house was sitting on the couch, thinking about what had happened. "So...this is it, Cypress leaves we just move on?" Vanitas asked. "He made his choice, this is what he wanted." Lyanne said. "We could always convince him to come home." Mizuki said. "How would we do that?" Vanitas asked. "I'll convince him." Marina offered an idea. "Are you nuts, you know Cypress will never listen to you." Vanitas said to Marina. I quickly came back to Marina that Vanitas was right. "Well, what else can we do?" Lyanne asked. "Can't you try and talk to him, Lyanne?" Mizuki asked her. "No, he thinks that I chose Marina over him." she explained to Mizuki. "Great, now what?" Vanitas asked, growing irritated. "I guess we accept that he's not coming back." Mizuki said. As much as my roommates didn't want to accept it, it was true...Cypress wasn't coming back. At Blu's house, I was on my iPad, scrolling through pictures of me, Lyanne, Mizuki and Vanitas. I couldn't help but either to laugh or smile. But when I saw a picture of me and Lyanne kissing, I examined how happy and romantic we looked together. I felt a tear slide on my face. I suddently heard a knock on my door. I wiped my tears and announced her to come in. "Cypress, I'm going out, I'll be back somehwere tonight." Blu explained to me. "Alright, thanks. If you see Lyanne or Mizuki and they ask where I am, please don't tell them, okay?" I said to her. "Sure thing." she said, as she closed my door. I checked Facebook to see if anyone was online. Lyanne wasn't but Vanitas and Marina were. I was kinda hoping that Mizuki was but I didn't fuss about it. I turned off my iPad and went to bed.

That night, Cypress was sleeping, but he had a hard time doing so. Ever 5 hours, he wakes up and tries to go back to sleep but he couldn't. He got up and looked at the time. It was 11:00 at night and went down stairs to get a quick drink. When he got there, his phone began to ring so he went back up stairs and answered his phone. "Hello?" I said, answering the phone. "Cypress?" a voice asked. "Who is this?" I asked the stranger. "You know who this is." the voice claimed. When I fully woke myself up, I recognized the voice. "Marina?" I asked. "We need to talk." she said to me. "Why should I listen too you?" I asked her, being rude. "It's about Lyane...she's deciding whether or not she should leave you or not." Marina explained to me. Once I heard that, I hung up the phone and raced my way downstairs. Just as I came down stairs, Blu showed up. "Whoa, what's your hurry?" Blu asked me. "I need to get back home, can you give me a ride back home?" I asked her, sounding urgent. "Yeah, sure." Blu said, as we walked outside. We got in her car and started driving back to my place. It took us a while to make it to my neighborhood and to my house. Once we got there, I dashed out and knocked on the door. Luckily, it was loud enough to wake someone and open the door. The one who opened the door was Marina. "I see you made it." Marina said to me. "Where's Lyanne?" I asked her, in a hurry. "In your room." she said. I was about to rush to the room but Marina grabbed my arm and stopped me. "We need to talk first." Marina said to me. "Well, can't I wait until tomorrow?!" I said to her. "No, we need to talk now." Marina said to me. I got annyoed because I wanted to see Lyanne as soon as possible.

But I decided to let her speak...for once. We went to her room and sat on her bed. "What is it that is so important that you need to talk?" I asked. "I envy you." Marina said to me. "What are you talking about?" I asked her, confused. "I envy you because you have someone who loves you...but I only have my frienship left with Lyanne and my friends and if I don't have my friends, I can't belong anywhere." marina explained to him. For the first time, I began to understand what she was feeling. The bond she has with Lyanne was too important to her. The were almost like sisters...why was it that I couldn't see this before? "Cypress, I was never trying to steal Lyanne from you or take your place, I was so hurt from the break up Sora that I needed someone to help me get over it." Marina explained to me. "Who better to cheer you up than Lyanne." I said, finally understading her situation. "I am sorry that I hurt you, when you lived in Daylight Town, I never intended to do so but...Lyanne and I were very close and I could trust her with anything." she explained to me. I felt so bad that I hurt her, ignored her and treated her so badly. I could see the look on her face that she was about to cry. Out of nowhere, I grab her and I hug her. She blushed and had a shocked look on her face. "I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you or give you a chance." I said to her. "I believed that the bond you and Lyanne had was more important to her than the bond me and her had." I explained to her.

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "I forgive you." Marina said to me. I smiled at her and looked at her bedroom door. Now that Marina and I worked things out, it was time to clean the mess with another girl. I walked down stairs and made my way to Lyanne's room. I knocked on the door and opened it slowly. When I opened it, I saw Lyanne sitting on the bed. When she saw me, she had a shocked expression on her face. I looked guilty and didnt make eye contact with her. "Hey, Lyanne..." I said softly. I didn't wanna look at her because I felt bad about the way I treated her. She got up from the bed and ran over to hug me. At first, I thought she was gonna punch me. "_Lyanne_, whatever happened to calling me _wifey_? Or _babe_?" Lyanne asked me. "You mean your not mad at me?" I asked her. "No, I was sad that you made me feel this way...but I mised you." she explained to me. "I'm so sorry that I made you feel this way." I said to her. Before I could continue, she held my head and kissed my lips. I was hypnotized quickly. I grabbed her body and kissed her back. Next thing I know, we fell back on the bed and kept at what we were doing. What we didn't know was Marina, Vanitas and Mizuki were peking though our bedroom door, smiling that we were together again. We couldn't notice them because we were so deep, in the kiss. That same night, Blu gave Marina a ride back to Daylight Town. It was time for her to clean up the mess she herself made. She walked through her bedroom door and saw Sora standing there. "Were...were you waiting for me?" Marina asked, in shock. "Yes, I'm sorry for what happened between us, I was wrong." Sora explained. Marina didn't let him finish, she just kissed his lips, as her way of saying she too was sorry for everything that happened between them.

**THE END!**


End file.
